Una extraña amistad
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Una amistad que nadie comprende entre dos personas que se comprenden la una a la otra. Regalo para Seremoon en el amigo invisible 2018/2019 de La noble y ancestral casa de los black.


Una extraña amistad

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia es un regalo para Seremoon en el Amigo Invisible 2018/2019 del foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Espero que te guste Seremoon. No he tenido mucho tiempo así que es cortito, pero está hecho con mucho cariño.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Cedric se ha fijado amenudo en ella. Está siempre sola y al principio piensa que es por propia elección, que simplemente Luna Lovegood es una chica muy reservada, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que eso no es así. Sus compañeros de casa la rechazan y no solo eso, la insultan abiertamente. A Cedric le hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo porque ella no parece una mala chica, no se porta mal con nadie ni hace nada que pueda ser considerado ligeramente reprochable, así que no entiende a qué viene esa actitud por parte de los demás. Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera y menos esa niña que siempre va sonriendo por los pasillos y siempre tiene una palabra amable para quien la quiera escuchar.

Ella también se ha fijado en él, es imposible no hacerlo. Él está siempre rodeado de miembros de su casa o de otras. Todo el mundo lo quiere y lo admira, pero cuando ella lo mira con atención, puede ver un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos. A Luna le da curiosidad porque no es capaz de comprender como alguien que a simple vista lo tiene todo, amigos, popularidad, buenas notas, éxito en el deporte, puede parecer tan apenado cuando lo miras de cerca. Tampoco entiende cómo todos esos que le rodean no son capaces de verlo si a sus ojos es tan evidente; y a Luna siempre le han llamado la atención todas las cosas que no es capaz de comprender.

Es él quien se acerca a ella para preguntarle qué tal está una mañana de noviembre pudiendo comprobar que, en efecto, Luna no es nada reservada como creyó en un principio. Enseguida comienzan una conversación y Cedric se encuentra a sí mismo relajándose y disfrutando de la charla como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba hablando con nadie más.

Es ella quien lo busca la siguiente vez para enseñarle algo que ha descubierto. Cedric no se ríe como harían otros, al contrario, aprecia su trabajo y el que haya ido a buscarlo para contarle algo que sin duda es importante para ella. Así que la escucha hablar con interés y a Luna le encanta contarle sobre todo lo que ella conoce como no puede hacer con nadie más en el colegio recibiendo a cambio miradas curiosas y preguntas inteligentes de su nuevo amigo que ella disfruta contestando con toda la información que su padre y ella han descubierto.

Pasan las semanas y su amistad se va haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. A Cedric le gusta hablar con Luna porque siente que ella no espera nada de él más allá de su compañía y eso es más de lo que puede decirse de sus demás compañeros. Con ella puede desahogarse, puede ser solo un chico normal, con problemas e inseguridades. Con Luna no tiene que mantener la imagen de fortaleza que da al resto del mundo porque sabe que a diferencia del resto ella no estará decepcionada si él no resulta ser tan perfecto como los demás lo quieren hacer ver. Cedric siente que con ella puede hablar sin pensar y limitarse a ser él mismo como no puede hacer con todos esos otros que esperan tanto de él, que sea siempre el más listo, que sea siempre tan amable, que sea siempre un ejemplo a seguir. Luna no espera nada más que el que sea su amigo y eso es algo que desde luego no le cuesta ser.

Luna nunca estuvo triste por no tener amigos en el castillo. Ella no es una persona de ponerse triste, prefiere verle el lado positivo a todas las cosas; pero ciertamente la hace feliz contar con alguien como Cedric que no la juzga y no piensa que ella sea un bicho raro como todos los demás. Se lo cuenta a su padre por carta y el señor Lovegood está muy complacido porque sabe lo importante que es para su hija tener a alguien con quien pasar buenos ratos en el colegio. Xenofilius Lovegood sí que había estado preocupado por la falta de amigos de su pequeña, porque él mejor que nadie sabe lo mala que la gente puede llegar a ser y lo necesario que es contar con alguien que te apoye como él contó en otros tiempos con su querida Pandora, con la que más tarde formó su propia familia incluso.

A veces Cedric se encuentra pensando en Luna como en su amiga más fiel, la más pura de sus amistades, porque a ella, poco a poco en las frías tardes de diciembre de ese año, le ha ido contando todos sus secretos sabedor de que ella jamás difundiría ni una sola de sus palabras.

Luna por su parte ve a Cedric como el compañero perfecto que no solo la escucha, sino que también le aporta consejos en sus investigaciones que han resultado ser muy útiles.

Cedric se acercó a Luna por curiosidad, pero ha terminado encontrando en ella a la amiga que no sabía que buscaba, pero que definitivamente necesitaba.

Luna nunca había pensado en acercarse a Cedric, pero se alegra profundamente de que él se haya acercado a ella porque en él ha encontrado al amigo que siempre quiso tener y tener un amigo como él es mejor de lo que nunca se había imaginado que sería tener amigos.

A ninguno de los dos le importan las murmuraciones de los demás que se preguntan que hace el guapo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff con la rara chica de Ravenclaw a la que se empieza a conocer como Lunática Lovegood. Ellos disfrutan de su amistad porque saben que aunque todo el mundo crea que son una pareja de lo más extraña, ambos son todo lo que el otro necesita. Así que que sigan las murmuraciones y los comentarios maliciosos, que sigan las expeculaciones sobre qué es lo que puede unirlos, la incomprensión de los amigos de él y las preguntas indiscretas de los compañeros de clase de ella, porque a Cedric y Luna lo único que les importa es saber que el otro los quiere y los comprende y hacérselo saber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

P.D: No sé si la madre de Luna se llama de verdad Pandora o es solo fanon.


End file.
